


Control

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation Play, Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Public Hand Jobs, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, handjob, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Every time Viktor had tried to make his way to the bathroom that day, he’d been stopped by Yuuri for various reasons from asking for help with his new routine, to begging him to come to lunch with him, complete with puppy dog eyes, to saying he needed to talk to him about something serious. For a moment he’d thought Yuuri had been about to admit to cheating on him or something along those lines, the younger man had been so nervous. But it had turned out he’d wanted to ask him on a proper date for later in the week. Then they’d gotten into planning said date, and before Viktor knew it, it was 1am at the rink, and his body was crying out for him to empty his bladder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's been a little while hi
> 
> my brain has been melting trying to think of something to write cause I couldn't get the flow right for other fics I had planned.
> 
> so have this in the mean time.
> 
> beta'd by MihaelKai!

Every time Viktor had tried to make his way to the bathroom that day, he’d been stopped by Yuuri for various reasons from asking for help with his new routine, to begging him to come to lunch with him, complete with puppy dog eyes, to saying he needed to talk to him about something serious. For a moment he’d thought Yuuri had been about to admit to cheating on him or something along those lines, the younger man had been so nervous. But it had turned out he’d wanted to ask him on a proper date for later in the week. Then they’d gotten into planning said date, and before Viktor knew it, it was 1am at the rink, and his body was crying out for him to empty his bladder.

As Viktor was just making his way off the ice, Yuuri glided up to him, holding out a bottle of drink that Viktor didn’t recognise.

“Viktor! You really need to try this, it’s a new flavour and it’s really good.” Yuuri told him, a bright smile on his face. And despite Viktor’s current predicament, he just couldn’t say no to the younger man. So he took the bottle and a deep breath, which just put more pressure on his bladder, before taking a swig of the drink. While it did indeed taste rather nice, Viktor’s bladder protested almost painfully as he swallowed, his brain telling him that drinking more now was a bad idea.

“Very nice Yuuri, I’ll be back in a moment and then we can leave.” Viktor told him distractedly, feeling a little guilty at being so dismissive of something Yuuri was excited about. As Viktor once again moved to leave the ice, Yuuri grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a concerned expression.

“Are you ok? Do you not feel well?” Yuuri asked, concern on his face, though Viktor thought it looked a bit… off. As though Yuuri was fighting a smirk.

“I’m fine. I just need to use the bathroom.” Viktor told him, trying to pull out of Yuuri’s grip. He really didn’t know what was up with his lover today. He was being particularly clingy and needy, not that Viktor really minded, but he could at least let him go to the bathroom.

“It can wait right?” Yuuri asked innocently, knowing full well it couldn’t. And as Viktor’s need reached a painful plateau he realised that Yuuri’s innocence and clinginess all day had been an act. That Yuuri was really doing something they’d talked about before, in one of their late night, post-sex conversations about kinks. Which Yuuri seemed to have many of, and Viktor was mostly happy to indulge the other.

Yuuri was going to make Viktor wet himself. And in a public place too. On the rink, where it would freeze and stay. Viktor didn’t think he could deal with knowing his piss was frozen on the rink every time they skated here.

“C-can we… at least get off the ice, please Yuuri?” Viktor asked, shooting Yuuri a desperately pleading look, and Yuuri sighed before nodding, the fake innocence gone from his face. Yuuri guided him to the rink’s exit, a hand on his shoulder to stop the older man falling as he tried desperately to hang on to control of his bladder.

Viktor was, however, losing that battle, and as he reached the edge of the ice he felt the hot dribble of piss beginning to leak down his leg.

“O-oh no.” He whispered desperately, quickly stepping off the ice so none of the fluid would land on the cold surface. One hand gripped the rink wall, the other gripped at his dick through his grey fleece leggings, pinching the tip as he tried to stop the flow, a dark patch quickly spreading as he let out an embarrassed sob.

“It’s ok baby. Let it go. No one is here to see but me. Let go of that control of yours.” Yuuri whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s hot, flushed cheek before looking down. He slid a hand down, pulling Viktor’s t-shirt up to expose his slightly distended belly. He gave a gentle sigh of delight as he moved his hand over the soft skin, stroking lightly for a moment before giving a little press.

Viktor cried out in discomfort at the pressure as it forced the stream out harder, splashing against his hand before he gave up trying to stop it as let his hand fall to the side.

Yuuri stood beside him with an arm around his shoulders, eyes glued to Viktor’s crotch, breathing a little heavier than usual as he watched the dampness spread visibly down his inner thighs. Yuuri was fascinated as he watched Viktor lose control of himself like this. The older man was always so composed outside the bedroom, but now he was sobbing softly in relief as he gave up his battle and let his piss covered hand fall to the side, a thick stream pushing through the front of his leggings and rapidly soaking them, piss pooling on the floor between his skates.

Steam rose from the puddle and wet fabric in the chilled air of the room. The hiss of Viktor’s piss rushing out and the sound of it dripping onto the floor echoed in the vast empty room. 

Viktor let his head fall onto Yuuri’s shoulder, eyes half closed as he began to pant softly. The stream seemed never ending, and Viktor found himself getting hard, the tabooness of the situation exciting him.

Eventually the flow slowed to a trickle before stopping completely. Yuuri reached further down to rub his hand over Viktor’s half hard dick through the warm, soaked fabric, the older man turning his head to bury his face against Yuuri’s neck as he moaned, hips canting forward against the friction.

“Y-Yuuri… ah… it’s… embarrassing… don’t touch me now… dirty” Viktor muttered, whimpering softly. Yuuri chuckled, moving to stand in front of the other instead. They shifted slightly to the side so that Viktor could lean against the rink barrier before Yuuri pressed himself against Viktor’s front, gasping softly as his own legging clad erection pressed against Viktor’s.

“Ah… warm.” Yuuri purred, rocking himself against Viktor as the front of his pants absorbed the moisture from the other’s own. Viktor looked at Yuuri with a look of mild humiliation.

“Yuuri please… It’s… you’re getting messy too… how are we going to get home?” Viktor begged, hands gripping Yuuri’s upper arms.

“Shhhh, it’s ok Viktor. I brought changes of clothes for both of us.” Yuuri reassured him, leaning in to press a light kiss to Viktor’s lips as his hands grasped Viktor’s own, lacing their fingers together.

“Mmm, watching you piss made me need to… Is it ok like this?” Yuuri hummed against Viktor’s lips, the older man’s eyes going wide at the request. For a moment he was shocked silent, before he bit his lower lip, giving a small nod.

Yuuri whispered a soft thank you against Viktor’s lips before he flexed, pushing to make the stream start despite the trained in reaction to not go unless he was over a toilet. Viktor looked down in fascination as wet began to spread over Yuuri’s darker grey leggings, warmth once again soaking through his pants.

“O-oh… it’s so warm…” Viktor whispered, looking for a moment more as the stream strengthened and began gushing around their still pressed together cocks, down their thighs. Then he hid his face against Yuuri’s shoulder, embarrassed by the arousal sweeping through him at such a dirty act.

His cock was fully hard against Yuuri’s now and he couldn’t stop himself rocking his hips forward for some friction, the sound of wet fabric, Yuuri’s pissing, and his soft grunt of relief filling Viktor’s ears.

Gradually Yuuri’s bladder ran out of fluid, leaving just the sound of liquid dripping into the puddle below them, and the two men’s laboured breathing as they rocked against each other. Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hands and pulled his hips back for a moment, pushing down both of their leggings and underwear to free their cocks, before pressing them against each other, one hand wrapping around them and stroking.

Viktor let out a needy whine at the skin on skin contact, hips bucking slightly as a different fluid dribbled from his cock, precum slicking Yuuri’s hand movements.

“Look at me Viktor.” Yuuri demanded, and Viktor did, eyes snapping up to look into Yuuri’s own. The look on Yuuri’s face had Viktor’s cock giving a hard pulse, breathing speeding up. The look of bliss the other had was breathtaking. Yuuri’s gaze seemed to be cutting right through him to his soul, drowning him in those warm mahogany irises.

Viktor gasped as he leaned in to lick at Yuuri’s lips, panting against them before they parted, Yuuri’s own tongue snaking out to rub against Viktor’s. Then Yuuri was biting and sucking at his lips, thrusting his tongue rhythmically into Viktor’s mouth, making Viktor’s knees feel weak. If he wasn’t pressed against the rink wall he’d probably have fallen by now.

It was too hot, and Yuuri knew how such messy kissing affected him, Viktor could feel his orgasm coiling hot and tight in his lower belly, filling the same area as the earlier desperation to empty his bladder. Now he just wanted to empty his balls all over Yuuri’s pretty hand and cock.

“A-ah… Yuuri… please… I’m close… Fuck…” Viktor whined when Yuuri’s tongue next left his mouth, punctuating each word with a kiss. He moved one of his hands to join Yuuri’s, squeezing them tighter, coaxing Yuuri’s hand to move faster. He was so close.

“Konchi dlya menya, Vitya” Yuuri purred, and having Yuuri tell him to cum in his native tongue, with that beautiful accent, was all Viktor needed to push him over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came, the sound echoing in the rink, cum spurting over Yuuri’s hand and their bellies as the hand not on their cocks gripped the rink wall desperately.

Feeling Viktor’s cock pulsing against him, and his cum spurting over his own cock and hand was all Yuuri needed to reach his own climax. His cum mixed with Viktor's as their hands kept moving to prolong the pleasure. They only stopped when Viktor let out a hiss of discomfort from over stimulation.

They both let go and leant against each other for a few moments, catching their breaths, Yuuri’s forehead resting against Viktor’s.

“Thank you for indulging me.” Yuuri sighed, cheeks flushed a little as he thought about how odd he must seem to Viktor sometimes. The older man just laughed affectionately, his hand letting go of the rink wall to instead cup Yuuri’s cheek as the other, cum covered one hung limply at his side.

“There’s no need to thank me Yuuri. I think I enjoyed it almost as much as you did. But next time… let’s do it somewhere a little easier to clean up, hmm?” Viktor said, tucking a lock of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. Yuuri beamed at the confirmation that they could do this again.

“Let’s clean up and go home. I think we both deserve a good night’s rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> again.
> 
> I'm still taking Viktuuri art requests over on my tumblr! FEED ME IDEAS (i'll probably incorporate requests I don't pick for art into fics! so you'll probably still get something!)  
> (you can request more than one thing!)  
> [info about the requests!](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)  
> [See what's already been requested](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/viktuuri-request)


End file.
